


安慰剂效应

by singforme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforme/pseuds/singforme
Summary: 马尔福治疗师声称他在他的新病人身上做了一点手脚。





	安慰剂效应

**Author's Note:**

> Harry已婚设定注意。

德拉科的新病人被送进来的时候浑身都脏兮兮的，血混着尘土粘在他破破烂烂的袍子，眼镜片裂出蜘蛛网般的纹路。

死性不改的格兰芬多。

德拉科一边处理伤口一边在心里嘲笑着。

明明握着魔杖，却每次都把自己折腾得像是用麻瓜的方式肉搏了一样，霍格沃茨决战时的那个索命咒大概只把救世主身为巫师的尊严给弄死了。

而病床上，年轻的傲罗紧闭着双眼，呼吸平缓，对身遭的一切毫无所觉。

 

这是德拉科从实习生马尔福正式升为马尔福治疗师的第一周。

“只是些普通的皮肉伤，没有魔法伤害。”

给医院的这位常客做完检查后，老治疗师露出了一个不知算是赞叹还是无可奈何的表情，摆摆手，放心地将这位大名鼎鼎的病人留给了新上任的治疗师。

说句实话，德拉科一开始是有些紧张的。在用切割咒把烂成布条的巫师袍从伤口附近清理掉时，德拉科的手抖得就像这是他第一次握住魔杖一样。

但他很快就意识到自己的紧张毫无必要。

昏迷不醒又皮糙肉厚、已经对受伤为常的傲罗，实在是个不可多得的练手对象，何况他还是那个波特。

处理外伤这种基本功在德拉科还是实习生的时候就已经比不少治疗师还要熟练了，毕竟要在战后作为前食死徒来得到这样一份还算体面的工作，单靠魔法部的无罪宣判可是行不通的。

消毒、上药、包扎，德拉科做完这一切后又用魔咒做了个小检查，觉得他的病人大概还需要来点儿魔力恢复剂。

从药品柜里拿出来的魔药没有正式的包装。这是圣芒戈刚刚通过审批的新药，还没来得及批量生产，只由发明它的魔药师熬制了少量专供医院内部使用。

便宜你了，波特。

德拉科捏着哈利的下巴把药水灌了进去，动作不太走心，呛住了仍平躺着的病人。在一阵短暂的咳嗽过后，昏迷了好几个钟头的巫师睁开了双眼。

那双翠绿色的眼睛掀开一条缝，茫然地盯着天花板看了一会儿，接着又慢慢地合了起来，似乎打算接着睡下去。

但大概是口腔里陌生的魔药味道引起了傲罗的警觉，而这份警觉在他看清自己床边站的是谁之后达到了峰值。

“马尔福？”哈利声音嘶哑地问了声。

德拉科看着波特的目光掠过自己的脸，定格在他手中没有任何标识的魔药瓶上。

“该死的，你给我喝了什么？”

德拉科眯起眼睛，那句“这可是多少金加隆都买不到的好药，波特，感恩戴德吧！”就在他的舌尖，可听着那副带有敌意的质问口吻，他决定把这个温柔的回答咽回去。

故意没把药瓶放回药柜，而是塞进了自己的外套口袋里，德拉科仰起下巴，摆出他和格兰芬多作对时惯用的高傲神情，刻意用不怀好意的语调说：“是啊，来猜猜看，家里收藏了那么多黑魔法书籍，又是欧洲最年轻的魔药大师的得意弟子的我……刚刚给伟大的救世主喝了什么呢？”

富有暗示性的提问，德拉科满意地欣赏着哈利努力用满不在乎来掩饰愤怒与慌乱的样子，对这头蠢狮子的脑袋里究竟做出了怎样的猜测感到很有兴趣。耐心地等了一会儿，德拉科决定在心里倒数三十秒之后就结束这个玩笑，可刚数到十七，他就被哈利脖子上闪着光的一个小玩意儿吸引了注意力。

那是一根银链，德拉科之前解开他袍子的时候就注意到了，样式普通，一看就是珠宝店里直接买来的成品，被血污糊得几乎看不出原本的颜色。闪着光的是穿在银链上的坠子，先前因为歪去了一边而没被德拉科注意到。

一枚嵌着红宝石的戒指。

德拉科盯着它，忽然想起了一个月前《预言家日报》上的大新闻，大难不死的男孩在历经了这么多年的艰险之后终于收获了一份甜美的爱情。

啊，是的，韦斯莱家的那个红毛丫头，瘦瘦小小的，像个家养小精灵。

大概是因为事件主角就活生生地坐在他面前，一个月前阅读报道时的不快成倍涌了起来，德拉科觉得以他此刻的心情或许真会掐着哈利的脖子给他灌些什么毒药下去。

一个恶劣的玩笑在他脑海中成形。

“听说你结婚了，真是恭喜。”

扬起完全符合礼仪老师要求的微笑，对面的巫师却显得更加紧张了，手指攥紧了那根冬青木魔杖。这个动作令德拉科感到更加恼火，尽管从表面上似乎一点也看不出来。

“才刚刚一个月，我猜你们还来不及有个孩子。”德拉科保持着微笑，“这可真令人遗憾。”

如果是在五年前，天性中的鲁莽大概已经让哈利挥着魔杖冲上来要给他念恶咒了。但现在哈利仍好好地在原地坐着，只不过身体绷紧，摆出了更明显的进攻姿态，德拉科甚至注意到他下意识地夹紧了双腿，这个动作几乎让德拉科笑出声来。

抢在傲罗说出什么无用的威胁之前，德拉科把他的恶作剧继续了下去。

“我可不像格兰芬多那么没脑子，你的身体要是在这里出了什么问题我是要负责的。所以不用夹那么紧，你两腿间那玩意儿不会突然间消失的。”

“别说那么多废话，马尔福。”哈利似乎被最后那句话刺激到了，抖抖手中的魔杖，压着嗓子说，“直说你刚刚给我喝的魔药有什么用，还有你为什么要这么做。”

听听，这像是在和黑巫师谈判一般的说话方式。

“好吧，它的作用很简单，虽然不会让你的那东西烂掉，但会让它对着女人再也硬不起来。”

病床上的傲罗攥紧了拳头，一面压抑着怒火一面试图判断这番话的真假。德拉科忽然觉得这样懂得克制情绪的波特有些陌生，下意识地决定进一步激怒他。

“要去告诉你傲罗办公室里的那些好战友吗？你觉得他们会怎样理解呢？”

“是会相信我一个好不容易才转正的治疗师处心积虑找到一种没人听说过的稀罕魔药就为了害你丧失那么一点乐趣，”德拉科偏过脑袋，指尖轻轻点在床头，摆出一副看好戏的闲适姿态，“还是觉得这是你为了出柜而找的拙劣借口？”

圣芒戈出品的药剂向来都很有保障，十分钟前还躺在床上半死不活的病人现在已经能蹿起来一把揪住德拉科的领子，魔杖尖戳着他的心口，迸炸出的火星在白大褂上灼出了几个小黑点。

“你是个混蛋你知道吗？”哈利咬牙切齿地说着。

因情绪波动而引起的魔力失控在小小的诊室内扩散开，德拉科听见自己身后的药柜玻璃门发出令人牙酸的响声。盯着面前那张因气愤而扭曲泛红的脸，德拉科没来由地觉得怀念。

“我知道，你一年级的时候就告诉我了。”

魔杖抵得更用力了，德拉科甚至都有点担心波特会不会就这样把他桶个对穿。

“解药呢？”

“没有。”

“你到底为什么这么干！”哈利的语气难以克制地暴躁起来。

“我以为这很明显。”

德拉科看着那张近在咫尺的脸，对方稍显急促的呼吸喷在他的脸上。

“为了让你不开心，这样我就会开心。”

 

德拉科最终从诊室里走了出来，除了袍子上的几个小洞之外完好无损，这几乎让他有些失望。他原本还有一丝期待着那个格兰芬多会在气急败坏之下给他施几个恶咒，然后再拖着他去魔法部要求审讯。这样德拉科就有机会欣赏波特在忍着羞耻心完成对他的指控后，却又被检查人员告知他体内并没有那种奇怪的魔药时的神情了。

想想看，错愕又尴尬，还不得不当众向他道歉的波特。

遗憾地摇了摇头，德拉科用一个小咒语修好了自己的外套，走向办公室准备接诊下一个病人。

这个在他看来只需要一个夜晚就能戳破的谎言很快被忘在了脑后。

 

一周后的星期五下午，德拉科刚填写完接诊记录表，正准备收拾东西迎接一个美好的周末，他办公室的门就被人急匆匆地推开，然后又急匆匆地关上了。

“急诊右转下一楼，我已经下班了。”

在看清闯进门来的冒失鬼是谁之后，德拉科靠在了办公椅上，双手抱胸，慢条斯理地说。

但哈利只是侧头瞟了他一样，右手魔杖一挥，门锁传来咔哒一声轻响。这个动作让德拉科觉得有点不对劲。

“你打算做什么？”

“我以为这很明显。”

哈利重复着德拉科上周对他说过的话，甚至还模仿了他拖长的腔调，虽然不太成功。

“我当然是来和你谈谈你那种……魔药的事。”

几个词语从舌尖含糊而过，这让德拉科愣了一会儿才明白过来哈利在说什么，然后他立刻微微瞪大了眼睛，像是听说了什么不可思议的事情。

“你那是什么眼神？”哈利皱起眉毛。

德拉科没有回答。他前倾身体，胳膊肘撑在桌面上，仔细打量着他的来访者。哈利看起来很正常，但眼球中的血丝和黑眼圈表明他最近没有得到很好的睡眠，而不断摩挲着魔杖的手指也泄露了他的焦虑。

“波特，你该不会真的……不、不，没什么。”德拉科摇了摇头，在哈利的注视下飞快地思考起来。

看这样子，似乎是他那不存在的魔药真的生了效，这倒也不是不可能的事情，圣芒戈里就经常能见到，治疗师们通过诊断施以的暗示会对病人的生理产生真实的影响。比如故意将病人的情况往好的方面说，这样即使实际上没有接受任何有效治疗，病情却仍会有所改善。

但达成这样的目的有一个必要条件，那就是患者对治疗师的极度信任。

这可真是个有趣的结论。

“哦，是的。让你对女人失去兴趣的魔药。”德拉科又恢复了他那副胸有成竹的姿态，微微仰起自己的下巴，“我说过了，没有解药，或者说……它并不是通过药剂来解除的。”

哈利曲起食指敲了敲桌面，“别卖关子，你现在把解除的方法告诉我还来得及。”

“不要想着提什么要求。”他又语气不善地补了一句。

从椅子上站起来，德拉科对着哈利露出一个微笑。不是那种礼仪性的假笑，而是温和又可靠的，当他需要安抚过度紧张的患者以使对方配合治疗时会使用的那种笑容。

“当然，能为您，救世主先生，提供帮助是我的荣幸。”

说完德拉科就绕过办公桌，一步步走到哈利面前，直到近得两人连外套都贴在一起了才停下。

“你要做的事很简单，”德拉科仍旧维持着那个柔和的微笑，“被男人干一次就好了。”

 

直到十分钟前德拉科都还能宣称这不过是个小小的恶作剧，但现在恐怕不行了。

他的嘴里有一股淡淡的铁锈味，也不知道是嘴唇被咬破了，还是牙龈出了血。而造成这一切的愚蠢的波特正坐在他的办公桌上，上衣被卷到胸口，随着急促的呼吸上下起伏。裤链松到一半，勃起的阴茎在在内裤里鼓出一个形状来。

再想说只是开个玩笑什么的已经来不及了，德拉科也没打算这么说。他舔了舔嘴唇，又凑上去报复性地在哈利的喉结上咬了一口，换来对方一声含糊的哼哼。

“你真的会对着男人硬，”德拉科把哈利的裤子褪到膝盖，隔着内裤揉弄他的阴茎，“这可和我的魔药没关系。”

哈利抬腿踹了他一脚，硬邦邦的皮鞋戳得德拉科胫骨都在疼。

“你现在不急着下班了吗？”翠绿的眼睛隔着镜片瞪他。

 

德拉科很晚才发现自己对同性有超出友谊以外的兴趣，但很遗憾，之后的数年里他的精力都被耗费在了那份可怕的事业上。于是现在，他竟然不太确定自己和直男波特比起来谁更紧张一些。

两个人没有花多少时间在亲吻和相互爱抚上，或许是彼此间对这过快的发展多少都有点尴尬。

他从药柜里找了盒治烫伤用的润肤膏出来，分开已经被脱得光溜溜的两条腿，把糊满了半透明膏体的食指塞了进去。

哈利躺在了桌上，用一只胳膊挡住眼睛，看上去已经自暴自弃了。德拉科一边做扩张一边观察着他露出来的下半张脸，从逐渐泛红的肤色与不自觉的喘息来看，他直到目前为止做得还不错。

等三根手指都不会令哈利感到不适的时候，德拉科已经硬得发痛了。他把手指抽出来，上面沾着黏腻的看起来并不像是润肤膏的液体。

听到解裤子的声音，哈利放下胳膊看了他一眼，似乎想最后确认一下接下来会发生什么，然后德拉科就听见了一句带着惊讶的发言。

“你下面的毛也是金色的！”

“对于你的无知，我只能将它归于缺乏经验。”德拉科弯下腰压在哈利身上，阴茎抵着濡湿的入口，“而且你很快就不会有精力在意它是什么颜色的了。”

被包裹的感觉好得让人头皮发麻，德拉科抱着哈利把自己整个挤进去之后才想起来他或许应该再绅士一些。但哈利显然没空谴责德拉科的急躁，他闭紧了眼睛，身体颤抖，嘴唇开开合合无声地咒骂着什么。

等了一会儿，直到哈利的表情看起来没那么痛苦了，德拉科才再开始动起腰来。两方都没有什么经验，一场毫无技巧的做爱，但却意外地令人享受。

德拉科一边动作一边抚摸身下这具温暖的躯体。指尖沿着那些新新旧旧的伤疤滑过，像是在勾勒什么图案。这样轻柔的触碰似乎令哈利感到难以忍耐，他想要拍开德拉科的手，动作却总是被身下那根进出的阴茎打断。历经无数战役的身体此刻却为了这种甜蜜的刺激颤得厉害，肌肉随着德拉科的插入而紧绷，肌肤变得滚烫。

“波特。”德拉科叫了一声，嗓音低哑。

哈利瞥了他一眼就又把视线转向旁边，专注地盯着德拉科贴在墙上的日程表。

就好像是那张表在干你似的。

德拉科恶狠狠地想着，伸手在哈利大腿内侧掐了一把，转眼脑门就被砖头厚的《永久性魔咒伤害概论》砸了一下。

哈利把随手从桌上抓来的书搁了回去，眼神像是示威般的明亮，张嘴叫了声：“臭白鼬马尔福！”

猛地刺入，德拉科满意地看见哈利那一瞬间连脚趾都蜷了起来。他弯下腰大声地反击：“疤头波特！”

这场情事之后就进入了一种诡异的状态。他们分明是在做爱，却都像是要掐死对方似的相互瞪视。德拉科压着哈利的腿一下一下撞击着他的敏感点，湿乎乎的液体顺着腿根滴到桌子上。哈利咬紧了下嘴唇，努力收缩自己的身体。

一场无聊幼稚却又关乎尊严的对抗，就像他们在霍格沃茨的那七年的每一次针锋相对一样。灰蓝的眼睛紧盯着那双翠绿的，明明都是冷色系的色彩，碰在一起却像是能燃出赤红的火来。

最后也没能分出谁输谁赢。起先是哈利突然剧烈地颤抖了一下，已经在竭力忍耐的德拉科终于被刺激地射了出来，等他喘息着回过神，这才看见哈利的腹前也已经被他自己的精液糊了一片。

德拉科没有急着退出来，他用指尖从哈利的小腹上沾了一点精液，抬起手来看了两眼，然后抹到了哈利的嘴角旁边。

两个人现在大脑都有些混乱。德拉科不清楚自己这一系列动作的意义是什么，哈利也不太明白。他睁着眼睛看向德拉科，呼吸还没平静下来，黑发被汗液粘了几缕在额前。

“我骗你的。”德拉科在意识到自己说了些什么之前就开了口，“我没给你下药，那只是恢复剂。”

哈利的呼吸好像一瞬间滞住了，他眯起眼睛盯着还撑在自己身上的治疗师，没有说话。两人在一片缄默中以尴尬而亲密的姿势对视了半天，哈利终于找回了自己的舌头。

“你是个混蛋你知道吗？”哈利干巴巴地说。

德拉科眨眨眼睛，笑了起来。他抬手撩开汗湿的额发，用大拇指抚过那道闪电形的伤疤。

“我知道，你一年级的时候就告诉我了。”


End file.
